One Last Breath of Despair
by Shadow Dreamer 27
Summary: OneShot songfic thing. Buu has just been defeated. It's a time for celebrating, but one young warrior feels only despair. That is until someone finds him. And that someone is willing to listen. GhVi


I was listening to Creed and when 'one last breath' came on I instantly thought of this. This is only the second thing I've posted, ever. I need advice and constructive criticism. I do have a more-than-a-couple-of-chapters fic in the making. I will start posting that soon. It will have roughly 16 chapters, but it's only an estimate, could be more or less.

Anyway, everyone starts somewhere. This was a spur-of-the-moment thing.

Disclaimer, blah, blah, blah: I don't own DBZ or the song 'one last breath' by Creed. I wish I did ()

The battle against Buu had just been won. Goku and everyone else was currently on the lookout, celebrating their victory. Only one person was missing, and not even his own mother realised that he wasn't there. Gohan had left the lookout as soon as his father and the rest of the crew had returned. He felt out of place.

He had jumped off the edge and had let himself fall. He only used a bit of his energy to slow himself as he reached the ground. The reason for this was simple: he did not want to alert them to the fact that he was gone. When he reached the ground he ran, ran as fast as he could.

The green grass beneath his feet bent to the desire of the wind. The trees swayed in a beautiful dance as the fast running teenager added to the wind's already awesome power. Blue skies and yellow flowers only reinforced the happiness the Z-warriors felt at that moment.

Gohan ran faster, he needed to get away from the beautiful valley. Finally he came to a mountain that was devoid of all life. He ran to the very top where it was snowing. A blizzard was raging where the young man came to a stop. The atmosphere where he stood was synonymous with how he felt at that moment. Inside he was a jumbled mess, raging, not knowing what to do. Thunder roared and lightning came down from the dark-grey clouds.

As he stood there, Gohan found himself longing for company. When the sound of thunder came again he fell down on his knees and yelled, "Viideeeeel!"

_Please come now I think I'm falling_

_I'm holding on to all I think is safe_

_It seems I found the road to nowhere_

_And I'm trying to escape_

_I yelled back when I heard thunder_

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say_

_Let me say_

The tears streamed down his face and were frozen in the ice-cold wind. He burried his face in his hands and the sobbing combined with the extreme cold made him shake uncontrollably. Snow and wind slapped his skin as he sat there, crying. Gohan sat there so long that the snow began to mound up on him. White was starting to replace orange.

Out of nowhere a pair of arms wrapped themselves around the grief stricken young man. He looked up into beautiful blue eyes as the angel spoke with a gentle voice, "Come on Gohan, lets get you out of this blizzard."

They walked to a nearby cave, and waited out the storm. She wrapped her arms around him, once more, to keep him warm.

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_That maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

"Why'd you leave?" she asked softly as tears continued rolling down his handsome face.

"I...I felt out of place." he answered quietly while closing his tired eyes.

"Why did feel out of place?" she pressed on.

"Because I thought this time would be different, but I was wrong. I always mess up. Everyone looks at me like I'm a major disappointment, even my own father." he said with a voice full of sadness.

_I'm looking down now that it's over_

_Reflecting on all of my mistakes_

_I thought I found the road to somewhere_

_Somewhere in his grace_

_I cried out heaven save me_

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say  
_

_Let me say_

"I don't know if I can handle this anymore Videl. I never do anything right. When I came back to fight Buu, only a hand full of people were left. I let everyone down, I let everyone die because I barely trained since Cell. If only I trained...and then I let Buu absorb Gotenks and Piccolo. I should've known he had something up his sleeve. But no, I always let everyone down."

Videl said nothing, she remained quiet and let him talk out all his problems. She held him a bit tighter, not knowing what else she could do at that moment.

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_That maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

Gohan pulled back from Videl's comforting embrace. She looked confused and he simply said, "I was pushed into a world of violence at the age of four. I have always had the greatest power, but I've also been the greatest failure." he then walked back outside, back into the blizzard. He could feel Videl's gaze on his back. Secretly he hoped that she would follow him.

_Sad eyes follow me_

_But I still believe there's something left for me_

_So please come stay with me_

_'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me_

_For you and me_

_For you and me_

"It's not your fault Gohan." Videl said as she followed him back into the cold. "You never asked for such a life, so you can't be held responsible."

"No, it is my responsibility, because of my strength and power. But, I need more than just fighting. I'm not like my father. I have no desire to face new challenges where fighting is concerned. That's why I didn't train so hard these past few years The only time I find fighting pleasurable is when it's for sport, for fun, or just plain sparring with a friend. But, there will always be a new enemy, and that means that I will always have to be ready. I realise that now."

The white blizzard was slowly calming down. The wind had subsided and the snow slowly ceased to fall.

"I've never been able to really talk about this before. Thanks for listening Vi." he said with a smile as the snow stopped falling all together.

"You're welcome. It makes me feel good that you're willing to open up to me." she said while gazing at him with shining blue eyes.

"You're the only person I feel truly comfortable with Vi. I guess that's because you've never really expected anything from me. You accept me as I am, I guess that's why I'm falling for you." he hugged her close as he said this and they stood there long after the sky cleared to reveal the blue sky. In contrast to his dark feelings from before, he now felt happy and content. 'The weather truly is playing along with my feelings.'

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

"You need more than just fighting. How about a girlfriend." she asked teasingly.

"But I already have one." he said.

Her face fell and all she could say was, "Oh."

Gohan chuckled a bit and pulled her in a tight embrace as he said, "It's _you_ Videl!"

Her eyes shown bright with happiness as she kissed him on the cheek.

**Please review** this. And if you'd be so kind as to read my other one-shot **'Living Hard, Living Easy'**, and review it as well. If I get enough reviews for that one I might turn it into a longer fic, with many chapters. Those who already reviewed it said it was good and I'd like some more opinions.

Thanks for your time!


End file.
